theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Update... and Alan Scott Hey! I got a little bit of editing done today, and I plan to get a little more by the end of the day. I saw the Amazing Spider-Man, And that was an Incredible movie, I really enjoyed it! What I was most impressed with was the casting, I felt like each Preformance was spot on. and one more thing, How do you feel about Alan Scott being Gay all of a sudden? I am strongly against it and heres my reason why: I am against Gay marrage, but I really don't want to start that debate, and I understand that Gay characters must be introduced into the DC Universe. for example: back in the 60's when the Civil Rights movement was on the rise, they didn't make superman black, they introduced black characters. That sort of thing is what DC needs to do now. agree? Sonic Stargirl She's now on Hawkman and I thought maybe you might have started at Amanda Waller like I suggested but I got there before you started by the looks of things. I think to get a lot of the article count back we'll need to focus on creating articles on all media characters and comic book issues. For example Flash characters in Young Justice. And we're missing a lot of issue (and even series pages) for The Flash volumes so it'll be like what I was doing with Aquaman, go through create each issue and articles for every character, location, item, that needs an article for that issue. - Doomlurker 00:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Alan Scott yeah, what you said makes sense. I agree to a point, I just wander about the big Alan Scott fans out there, who no longer feel comfortable calling him their favorite super hero any more, ya know? and yeah, Andrew Garfield made an Amazing (pardon the pun) Spidey as well as peter parker. Emma Stone was Spot on as Gwen Stacy. And man, they really spent a long time developing her character. if they decide to kill her off like they did in the comics, its going to be extremely sad. and I'm pretty sure they will, with the promise at the end, they will break it, and Peter will feel responsible for her death. but it's just a theory. and I really thought that Martin Sheen Was the Perfect uncle ben. I think they really returned to his comic book counterpart through his potrayal. It was a great movie! -- Sonic Gwen Stacy Yeah, I agree with you there. They need to give Gwen Stacy time, and I would actually really like it if they kept Spidey in high school throughout the series, sort of like Ultimate Spiderman. focusing on him trying to juggle his high school life, and Spider-Man life. yeah, I would like to see Gwen Stacy in each of the movies. and I actually have earth 2 Issue1, but haven't read it yet I'll read it when I get the chance! -- Sonic Delete Hey Rod, I marked this page for deletion, seems like some anon created it for no reason, the only thing it said before I marked it was "she's epic" so whenever you get around to it, if you could delete it that would be great. I'm going to get some editing done, so I'll catch you later! -- Sonic Quick Question Hey! I was wondering, because of the lack of pages for other characters in the DC universe that appear in Flashpoint, if I should simply link those characters to their pages on DC wiki. or, if you wanted, I could just not add a link. It's whatever! -- Sonic Update Hey Rod! so, as you have probably noticed, I have added all of the remaining flashpoint pages to my to do list, and I'm currently working on completing them one by one. I'm having trouble finding any Synopsis on DC wiki, but the appearing sections are very quickly being completed. once I finish them all, then I'll let you know, and I can move on to another project. Later! -- Sonic okay Sorry about that, I'm not exactly sure why I did it. I had just woke up and decided to do a little editing before the day got started and I guess that I linked them to DC wiki for some reason, but I'm not sure why... all of the other pages I linked to their respective wikis. anyway, It shouldnt happen again. Later! -- Sonic Dark Knight Rises No, I havent gotten any of the new graphic novels yet, but I'm really looking forward to Batman: Earth One written by Geoff Johns one of my favorite current writers. and Yes I'm really looking Forward to the new movie I think its going to be great, I just really hope they don't kill him off in this movie. A little later when I have more time I will send you a more detailed message about the movie. and sorry I didn't catch your message right away. It's been a great year for comic book movies! -- Sonic Young Justice If you look at Aqualad (Young Justice), I've broken up the biography with images because otherwise the article would be just one huge block of text, do you want me to do something similar with Kid Flash when I create his page? - Doomlurker (talk) 11:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Also what do you think of my new signature, I might not keep it in my signature but will probably put it on my user page and maybe even on the wiki main pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I'm probably not keeping it in my signature but I'll probably add it to my user page and our main pages rather than saying "Related Wikis" I'll put JLN. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No I don't think he should be on Superman, just like I put Lori Lemaris (Young Justice) on Aquaman because in the TV series they are more relevant to the Flash and Aquaman. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I was originally going to add it to the sites that their comic counterparts were on but they had little to no contact with the other characters so I didn't see the point, I do link to the characters they're based on though so people can still be connected to the comic book info. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm almost done with the Flash characters from Young Justice, just gotta add pictures to Kid Flash's biography then make his gallery page and they're all done. And I saw The Dark Knight Rises on Friday, it was epic, I knew the Talia twist but so much was unexpected, I'd sorta built a picture of how I thought it'd play out based on the images that had been released then I was completely surprised by the actual film. My most memorable moment was the first fight between Batman and Bane, when he broke his back was just so iconic and brutal. Really well done. The Man of Steel teaser really was a teaser, I really want to see more from the film, the one shot of Superman in it was awesome though. I really like the new flying style. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ''The Dark Knight Rises'' I think it did get upgraded, it was really cool. I hope in the next few months they release some pictures from Man of Steel and the upcoming Marvel Movies because I'm really eager to see things from them. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Justice League (Volume 2) There are 101 pictures for the Justice League gallery so far, I've done them on both Superman Rebirth and here. I'll do Green Lantern when I can be bothered. Doomlurker (talk) 01:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Background Here's the first one I made, I couldn't find an original of the current image in order to expand it. This is a bit on the minimalist side, and I'm not sure I like this version, but I thought I'd share in case you do. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey there - given the availability of the original image (I actually found it - without text - on the DC wiki) THIS is what I would have done with it. In order to keep the focus on The Flash, I modified the image to remove "The Rogues," and shifted the image up a bit to make it easier to deal with the hair across the top where the image can be seen behind the ad banner. I added a glow, as you mentioned, to the border as well. Let me know what you think... :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Comic Book Wikis Hi. I currently am a semi-active member of the GLTAS wiki and hope to contribute there more! I don't really have anything to do on this wiki, but I will try to help with the Young Justice Flash related content. EDIT: Also, Impulse is never called Bartholomew in universe, so what is this wiki's policy on that on related issues? Paper(Contact) 19:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Forever Evil I saw about both bits of news, shame about Matt Smith but was going to happen eventually. As for the villain month it sounds pretty cool and I'm inclined to wait for the solicits before deciding how do do the articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Dunno who they'll go for to replace Matt Smith, we'll just have to wait. And the Forever Evil and Villain Month issues plan sounds fine. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I can't wait for Man of Steel and I have seen the Captain America: The Winter Soldier images, looks pretty awesome too. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC)